Bade and the Blanket
by superstar1030
Summary: It's a huge snow storm in New York. Beck and Jade's heater is out and they only have one blanket.


**OK! So here is my One Blanket Challenge for Bade Prompts. Enjoy!**

Today was December 15th and it was freezing outside. Moving to New York after graduation was a huge change for both Beck and Jade. Though being the Canadian he is Beck was used to the kind of weather, but Jade was not. Living in California her whole life she's never been one for the cold.

"Hurry up and drive" Jade demanded at Beck.

"I'm driving as fast as I can babe. I don't want to break the speed limit." Beck replied.

"Don't be such a wuss. Live a little. Besides it's freezing out and I want to go home." Jade whined.

"Hey you're the one who invited Cat to stay over for the holidays"

"Whatever," mumbled Jade. Once they arrived at the airport Cat came running to them. Snow was falling in her red hair.

"JADEY! BECK! YAY I'M SO EXCITED!" she exclaimed. Beck helped Cat put her bags in the trunk and climbed back into the car. "JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL THE-"

"NO!" Jade screamed at her red headed best friend. They got back to Beck and Jade's small apartment and started shivering.

"w-why is it so c-cold in here?" Cat asked.

"It's not THAT cold in here" Beck stated. Jade glared at him.

"IT'S A FREAKING ICE BOX IN HERE" she exclaimed.

Beck sighed, "The heater broke ok but I think we some blankets in the closet. Let me check." Beck left to go look for a blanket.

"Jadey it's so cold" Cat said.

"I know that Cat what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I have some hot coco?" Cat asked.

"Sure Cat" Jade walked over to the kitchen and Cat followed. She started to make Cat's hot coco and Coffee for herself.

"So how's college"

"It's ok. I'm playing the lead in our production of Spring Awakening." Jade told her.

"OMG JADE THAT'S SO AMAZING!" Cat yelled.

"What about you? What are you up to these days" Jade asked.

"I'm singing back up Mariah Carey"

"Cat that's so fantastic! I know she's always been one of you role models" Jade said as she pour the nesquik into the heated milk. She stirred it and handed it to Cat. "Oh and I'm also dating Robbie!"

Jade almost spit out her coffee. "Really!?" Cat nodded. "Finally" Jade muttered to herself.

"Hey ladies we only have one blanket" Beck said as he returned with the blanket. They held it up.

"This will barely fit to people" Jade complained.

"You two can share it" Cat said.

"Are you sure? You're the guest." Beck said.

"Yeah I think I have a blanket in my bag." Cat left to go into the room where she would be staying to look for a blanket. Back and Jade had settled on the couch. Jade curled up into a ball resting her head on Beck's chest with the blanket on top of them.

Beck turned on the weather to see how long this snowstorm would be. He kissed the top of Jade's head and she smiled.

"The storm is increasing greatly and is predicted to keep snow all weekend. I advise everyone to stay inside" The weatherman said. Jade groaned.

"Staying inside doing nothing is a big waste of my time"

"Who said you'd be doing nothing?" Beck asked.

"Well what is there to do?"

"We could do this" Beck said before he kissed her passionately.

"Yeah I think we could do that." Jade cuddled into Beck some more. She changed to channel to watch the Scissoring.

20 minutes later Cat walked back in to find Beck and Jade asleep snuggled next to each other on the couch. "AWWWW" She exclaimed waking them up.

"Ugh what do you want" Jade snapped.

"I found a blanket!" Cat smiled holding the blanket up triumphantly.

"Good for you"

"hehe! What are you watching?" she asked innocently.

"The Scissoring" Jade replied.

Cat screamed "NO THAT'S A SCARY MOVIE!" running into another room. Jade laughed.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh" Beck told her.

"What so I'm ugly when I don't" Jade replied.

"No you always look gorgeous. But I like this side of you, more people should see it"

"Eh" Jade replied too engaged in the movie to reply.

Beck Chuckled and pecked her lips. Yeah Beck loved snowstorms.

**I'm really sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. My school was keeping me plenty busing with projects, which was keeping me from writing this. Ok please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
